headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna (TheIronJedi)
Knuckles the Echidna is the nomadic protector of the Master Emerald and a member of Team Hero. Backround Beginnings Knuckles was born to unknown parents from the Knuckles clan on Angel Island, a Island the stays afloat by the power of the Master Emerald. he was told at a young age that he was to protect the Emeralds at all cost and never allow it to leave the alter otherwise the Island will fall. he didn't quite know why he had to do it, but out of his strong sense of loyalty and trust he began gaurding it with his life. through all types of trials and trebulations he did so. however do to his secluded life he became very gullible and trusting. Meeting the Underground One day he was met by who he thought was a Scientist by the name of Ivo. He claimed he came to study the Emeralds properties and the mysterious legend around it. Unknown to the young Echidna, this was untrue. after that three Hedgehogs, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia came to the Island to find the scientist and take him down. the Scientist told Knuckles he couldn't fight and he beg him to keep them busy, so he did. After a brawl with the three hedgehogs they explained that the scientist was actually Robotnik and he was tricked. At first, Knuckles didn't believe them until the Island started falling and the scientist airship flew off. He then realized what happened and promised he'd get the Emerald back. So he traveled with the hedgehogs to get it back. There journey took them to a space station know as the Death Egg where there he found Robotnik and the Emerald. he then proceeded to get the emerald back and beat Robotnik within an inch of his life. Sonic stopped him and told him it wasn't worth it and the four left. afterward he went back to the Island and all was restored and he befriended the three Hedgehog. After Underground (being worked on) The War (being worked on) Return of Underground (being worked on) Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog After Underground *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat (his Friendly rival and secret admirer) *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega During and After the war *Gadget the Wolf *Fushia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Return of Underground *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik After Underground *Chaos *Metal Sonic During and after the War *Infinite *Rough *Tumble Abilities *Super Strength *Gliding *Wall Climbing *Swimming *Fighting Skills *Master Emerald Control Abilites that take more then one *Twister Punch (requires Sonia) *Hero Team Blast (requires Tails and Sonic) Relationships Knuckles has always perferred to live alone on his Island and usually doesn't give much thought to a relationship. Sonia: see Kunckles/Sonia Miscellaneous Type: Strength Affiliations: Sonic Underground, The Resistance, Chaotix Detective Agency, Team Hero Possessions: Master Emerald, Shovel Claws Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons